Love you Tasha
by awesomekid34
Summary: After a month of the child incident Clint has been missing taking care of "his" children. Now that he got shot in the arm and beaten up in his mission Natasha is taking care of him. After recovering Clint protects Nat like he's her little baby girl from her "brothers and Sisters". Some one's got to be daddy of the group you know! Sequel to Mini Avengers, Mini demi-gods...
1. Missing Them

**This is a sequel to my story Mini Avengers, Mini demi-gods, Mini Agents. Read that one first to understand (promise you'll love the first story I had a lot of fun writing it.)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Avengers or the cover pic. All belongs to the rightful owners. I do own the ideas though.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_ (missing them)_

_ "Daddy look at Ish he's chasing his tail!" Natasha exclaimed pointing at Ish._

_ I laughed at Ish and he sat and scratched his head with his back paw. Nat ran over to me and sat on my lap. She looked at me her emerald green eyes shining in the sun. I kissed her nose. She giggled and hugged me._

_ "Love you Daddy." She said._

_ She smiled with happiness and kissed my cheek._

Out of Dream:

Clint woke up and looked around his surroundings. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Man you really do miss your kids don't you Clint?" Clint asked himself.

It's been a month after the little kid incident from Loki. Clint took care of them as if they were his own. _I mean seriously, I miss taking care of the Avengers when they were little. They were adorable_. Clint thought to himself. Clint sat up with trouble. After taking care of "his" children he had to go to a mission collecting data from a group but he got shot in the arm and beaten up to death. _Okay, I killed them to death. Go Clint!_ Clint thought to himself once again. Natasha was entering the room with food to feed Clint. She saw Clint rubbing his eyes with a smile.

"What?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, just remembering the times when you guys were little. Tasha." Clint said with a raspy voice.

Natasha only rolled her eyes but smiled. She put the food on a table and kissed Clint on his forehead.

"I'm serious, you guys with those big colorful eyes. " Clint chuckled.

He ate the soup which was Broccoli soup.

"When can I get up?" Clint asked.

"Bruce told me tomorrow." Natasha responded. "What you want me to call you daddy?"

Natasha smirked at Clint, which Clint smirked at her comment.

"YES!" He answered. "Caw Caw! Baby girl. Caw Caw" They both laughed and ate in silence.


	2. I'm finally up

chapter 2

(I'm finally up)

Clint woke up dizzily. Clint saw Natasha sleeping on his shoulder. Clint smiled and kissed her cheek. She woke up with a smile glued to her face. She got up and was about to sleep.

"WAIT! What about me?" Clint asked whining.

"Hold on let me get Steve." Natasha replied.

"No you!" Clint whined in his best child voice.

"FINE!" Natasha said rolling her eyes.

Natasha with force and trouble help Clint get to his feet. His legs were wobbly but with the help of his "daughter" he started to balance. He took one step and nearly fell on his knee. Luckily Natasha was a little stronger and helped him.

"Sorry." He said.

Natasha only smiled and kissed his cheek. They got out of Clint's room and found Tony and Pepper making out.

"Ew..WHY ARE MY OWN CHILDREN MAKING OUT?!" Clint playfully yelled.

Natasha chuckled. Tony and Pepper departed from their "moment" and looked at Clint.

"Uh...well see daddy we are not related. That's why!" Tony said with a smirk.

"See Tasha he called me daddy. And Tony dear I adopted you so stop being such a moron and help your sister, Pepper make dinner. I will be back." Clint back talked.

Tony only gasped but smiled.

"Good to have you back, !" Tony said arm hugging him.

Clint smiled and kissed Pepper on her cheek. She kissed his forehead. And said the same thing as Tony. Natasha let go of Clint and was about to leave.

"Woah..woah..woah..where are you going?" Clint asked in his stern voice.

"Hahaha, just going to headquarters to tell Nick Fury you're back." Natasha laughed.

"Oh..okay. Tell my baby I'm back. Oh and tell him to keep singing When Can I See You Again by Owl City one more time." Clint said.

Natasha agreed and ran to the elevator.

"AND TELL ME IF ANY PERVERT IS STALKING YOU! I'LL KILL THEM IF THEY LAY ONE FINGER OR GERM ON YOU!" Clint yelled.

"DAD!" Natasha said.

"Fine!" He said.

Steve walked in with his puppy Alpha. Clint bought for him when they were children.

"Hey, Steve." Clint greeted.

"Clint! How you doing?" Steve asked.

"Eh...well pretty good. How's Alpha and you?" Clint asked.

"We're good. Exercising. Being built. And you know being the leader of the pack." Steve replied.

"That's my boy." Clint said.

Steve only laughed.

"BUDDY YOU WON'T GET ANOTHER TREAT UNLESS YOU GET YOUSELF BACK HERE!" Bruce yelled.

Clint saw Buddy running away with his tongue sticking out. Clint chuckled and picked him up. He kissed the puppy's top head. Buddy licked Clint's chin. Clint took Buddy to Bruce.

"Well at least your walking, dad" Bruce said winking.

"Funny Bruce." Clint said.

It was dinner. Natasha was next to Clint and Clint had his bow ready to hit anyone who love struck on his daughter.

"So how was Mission being Daddy Bird worked out?" Tony smirked.

"Well Tony you were scared of Fish, Thor was amazed of the thunder storms. And I remember you were all kidnapped and I had to rescue you guys. Also I was kidnapped also and you guys saved me. Who knew kids were so you know tough." Clint says.

The whole group is in wide shock. That's when Thor smiles.

"Friends, who knew we still had that heroic side in us." Thor commented.

Clint chuckles and the others agreed. They were eating Broccoli cheddar soup. The others enjoyed the whole dinner. Clint talking to his heroic mates about the adventure he had with them when they were little. Half of the dinner and Nick Fury joined the dinner and Clint insulting Nick.

"Nick, careful son. There might be a bug crawling on the table section you're in." Clint said with a smirk.

The whole table roared into laughter.

"Well, 'daddy' I'm older than you and plus I will kill that bug with my own fist if I have to." Nick said glaring at Clint with a lop-side smile.

"Aww you called me daddy. See you guys do miss me taking care of you all. THEY GROW UP SO FAST!" Clint responded.


	3. Bad Time

chapter 3

(Bad time)

It's been 6 months from Clint's recovery. Clint' feeling much better. He's able to train with Nat again and able to come back to the team. Clint was walking to his room when he heard a singing in the kitchen. He went in the kitchen and saw Pepper cooking breakfast.

"Why aren't you singing Owl City?" Clint asked in mocking sad tone.

Pepper yelped but only raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, funny Clint. Darn it you're sweaty I was going to ask you to help me." Pepper pouted.

"Give me minute." Clint said.

Clint ran to his room and cleaned himself up. Ran back to the kitchen and helped Pepper. About an hour breakfast was ready. Everyone sat down and Clint noticed a new man. He had the SHIELD symbol on his jacket. Brown hair, hazel eyes, and pretty handsome. He looked around looking confident but kept his eyes on Nat. _Cochino (disgusting in Spanish)_ Clint thought to himself. Nat introduced the man.

"Avengers this is Mark. He's a new Shield field agent. He is just going to be with me for a month or more." Natasha explained

Clint clears his throat.

"Where is he going to sleep?" He asked with a neutral tone.

"A room next to me." Natasha replied.

Clint only raised an eyebrow. Oh Natasha. Mark better watch it, Clint doesn't go easy.


	4. You're going to get it

chapter 4

(you're going to get it)

Clint was going to bed until he spotted Mark eyeing at Natasha. Clint wanted to rip his throat off. Natasha saw Clint and gave him an "really" look.

"Night Clint." Nat said.

"Night, babe." Clint said.

Nat only chuckled. She went into her room and with Clint Hawk eyes he saw jealousy written all over Mark's face. Clint left to his bedroom with an evil smirk on his face. Nobody is going to eye on my daughter's body like a pervert, Clint thought to himself. He threw himself on his bed looking at the baish ceiling. Oh how's he's going to get it, Clint thought to himself.


	5. Training Loser

chapter 5

(Training loser)

Clint woke up with water splashed on his face. He got up quickly and alert. He heard laughing and saw Tony. Tony ran away with the bucket.

"TONY YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Clint threatened.

Kids Clint thought to himself. He got up and went to take shower. Man that water was icy cold Clint thought while washing his body. He got out of the shower and came out looking for Tony. Clint had on a gray shirt, jeans, and had his black converse and his hair the same. He walked in the kitchen and got ice. He saw Tony watching TV. Eventually Tony saw him come in and Tony ran up to the stairs. But every Avenger knows that Clint is a master assassin. Clint climbed up the stairs and was walking up the rail like a boss. He dumped the ice on Tony's back.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tony screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Tony you're a girl?" Clint asked.

Tony tried to death glare Clint but the ice kept Tony distracted. Clint laughed and climbed down. Mark saw how Clint was able to climb the stairs by not even using them. Oh how Mark was jealous. Clint ran to the kitchen with all the pups and Loki's cat running to him.

"MISSION DADDY BIRD! CAW CAW!" Clint yelled.

The pups were starting to bark and Sora was riding on Ish's back. And Clint who was laughing in the maniac in the kitchen with the pups and Sora. Pretty much you found Clint eating with the Avengers pups and running his fingers through Sora's black hair. It was already training time for Nat and Clint. Mark joined them.

"Alright Mark do you want to train with me?" Nat asked.

"Well, I'll like to beat I-I-I mean train with Clint!" Mark replied.

Clint raised an eyebrow but agreed. Clint just stood there and Mark charged. Clint grabbed Mark's wrist and flipped him. Mark fell on his back and his breath was taken away.

"Is that all, Marky-boy" Clint commented.

Nat tried not to laugh out loud. During training sessions Mark tried his best to beat Clint and impressed. But nope, Clint was able to beat Mark like he was a popsicle stick. The three agents left the training room and went to take a shower. Clint could see that Mark wanted to be with Nat. Disgusting right.


	6. Failure of Pranks and Love

**Sorry guys, I had a lot of homework and a BUNCH of projects**

* * *

chapter 6

_(Failure of the Pranks and Love)_

Clint was heading to take a shower when he stripped down naked Mark jumped in screaming.

"AHHHH!YOU'RE NAKED!" Mark exclaimed

"AHHHH!WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING MARK!" Clint said covering his private part.

Mark ran out of the assassins room scarred for life. Clint made sure he locked every door so no one sees he is naked. He entered the shower and looked at every corner for any objects, cameras or anything Mark might have put in. _Nothing, good. Now I can take a nice clean hot shower _Clint thought. On the third day Mark came in the kitchen holding tulips, a teddy bear and some chocolates. Clint eyed Mark carefully. _To simple. Wonder if Nat will slap his corpse out? _Clint thought while in is hand was the bowl with cereal and eating at the same time.

"Here you go my lady." Mark handed Nat the gifts.

"Watch it Romeo she's allergic to flowers!" Clint commented.

ACHOOO! Nat sneezed and sneezed and well you know the rest if not its mucus. Clint ran to his daughter's aid and took her to the infirmary (bathroom). He wiped her nose and put eye drops for her red eyes.

Mark was still holding the gifts embarrased by what happened. Tony tried not to laugh, Bruce looked away from the mucus, Pepper choked on her coffee from trying not snort out laughing, Steve turned red from the romantic stuff and allergy reacion.

"I do not get it my friends. Is this Allergic thing extremly contagious. If so I should see my Jane to make sure she does not have allergics. Son of Banner what is this allergic disease how should we cure it? Do we killed that so called Tulip?" Thor called.

Bruce snickered.

"Thor, Allergy is when a persons body reacts to either, flowers, food, envoriment well anything that makes them have that same reaction like Natasha. Only some people carry an epi-pen for dangerous reactions to help them live. No it is not contagious, and yeah we should probably get rid of the flower." Bruce pointed out.

Mark scowled but left without another word. Once he did leave the whole gang burst out laughing.

Around 12.00 A.M. Clint was watching How To Train Your Dragon. Once it was done with Toothless flying up in the air with Hiccup and saying "We have Dragons". And the title came on. Clint turned off the Tv and headed to bed. When he stepped into the hallway his body got tense. Mark jumped up with a Scream mask and said "ARG!" Clint only stood there looking at Mark. Rolling his eyes.

"Dude that did not work on me. And really ARG sounds like a pirate not a killer!" Clint replied.

Clint went through and got to bed.

"So much to learn little man." Clint said while looking into the ceiling and finally closing his eyes.


	7. New Relationship

Chapter 7

(New relationship)

Clint woke up with the team laughing hard. He got up angrily for them waking him with their noise.

"Ugh...please. Let me go back to sleep." Clint groaned.

He brushed his teeth and fixed his messy hair. He walked to the kitchen seeing Tony with a red face. There in the middle was Mark saying a joke. Clint rolled his eyes.

"SHHH...your old man is trying to sleep!" Clint hissed.

The team stopped laughing and Tony had a red face trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh...sorry Clint. Come here." Pepper said chuckling.

Clint only slapped Tony's forehead and went over to Pepper. Tony burst out laughing once again. Clint rested his head on Pepper's lap and closed his eyes. He opened them seeing Mark's arm around Nat's shoulders. Clint got up and slapped the hand away.

"Hey, that's mine." Mark whined.

"Yeah, I know. And Natasha is mine. I mean as my daughter and partner. Not mine like a girlfriend. Still keep your dirty hands off Nat. Que asco me das (You disgust me)" Clint said.

Mark only rolled his eyes and Tony came out on another roar of laughter.

"Mark my friend. We should warn you about Son of Barton's anger!" Thor commented.

"Oh..please." Mark replied.

Mark encountered Clint.

"Hey, my name is Mark Edger." Mark said.

"Yeah...and my name is Jeremy Renner are we going to call each other names. Because I called myself a sexy name. Oh Woman would you take a shower you smell bad." Clint commented

Mark was in shock and smelled his under arms. He tried not to show disgust. Clint tried not to laugh.

"Got to go. I have my workout hour." Clint said.

Clint left leaving a very aggravated Mark. Mark turned around and hugged Natasha. Natasha rolled her eyes when Mark wasn't seeing but let it go. Tony only whistled.

"Oh...shut up, Tony." Natasha scowled.

* * *

**Yeah and Clint's name is Jeremy Renner! No really. The guy who portrays Clint is Jeremy Renner. Muahahaha!**


End file.
